Why Us?
by KCcutepup
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Kirstyn And Jordan are twin spies, but when they go on a mission and find something that was not supposed to be there, there worlds are turned up side down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!!

Kirstyn's point of view

Oh how I absolutely hate math! It should go die in a hole and so should the math teacher! I was placed in accelerated math why?!!? So they could torcher me?! My sister is doing sooo much better then I am! Maybe I can copy her notes later...

"Kirstyn? Kirstyn. Kirstyn!"

"Yes Mrs. Allen?"

"You were daydreaming. Write me a hundred word essay why!"

Because you're so boring that's why! "Yes mam." A few minutes later my watch flashes, I Look at my sisters and hers is too. We Both get up and ask for the bathroom pass.

Mrs. Allen - "Can't one of you wait until the other comes back?"

Kirstyn and Jordan say at the same time, "NO! I really really got to go!"

"Fine, you may go! " Mrs Allen scoffs "twins.."

We both walk out of the class room at straight to the office and we see Mr. Jonas instead of our regular principle.

Mr. Jonas - "Agent Kirstyn, Agent Jordan."

Kirstyn and Jordan at the sametime, "Mr. Jonas. Are we really going on a mission?!"

"Yes you guys are."

Jordan - "SWEET!"

Kirstyn - "What type?"

Mr. Jonas - "Dr. Harvey type."

Kirstyn - "Why us? Were only elites."

Mr. Jonas - "Yes but your our only spies right now. Some of them have already been sent away on missions aand sadly , the rest have been captured. Thats where you two come in. And please remeber to wear your disguises!"

Kirstyn - "What about your boys? I'm sure they haven't been captured and they can finish up any mission you have sent them on quick enough."

Mr. Jonas - "Sadly they on a vaction with their mother and i promised them that I would give them at least two weeks off. its been 1 1/2 so far."

Jordan and Kirstyn - "Ok what do we have to do?"

Mr. Jonas - "First you have to stop saying things the same time! You twins are starting to freak me out!"

"Sorry."

"Ok, Here's what you have to do. Sneak in, find the right rooms, find our spys, get out with out being caught and bring the spys back here! If you need a medical team, tell us through the watch, then take out the gaurds queitly, so they can get in. Got it?"

Kirstyn - "Umm if we say yes, will you not be mad?"

Mr. Jonas - "Auugh!" He explains it again and again, and again till they finally know what to do.


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer : I do not own the Jonas brothers but I do own Kirstyn, Jordan, and Tracey.

Jordan's Point of View

Ok, lets see here, we have to go on a VERY dangerous mission, we are only two 16 year old elites, we only know gymnastics and we shouldn't even be on this mission! We also have to knock out gaurds and rescue caught spies! Thats not hard at all! Or even the least bit scary!! My thoughts are ruined by a flying hook coming straight at me.

Jordan - "KIRSTYN!!"

Kirstyn - "Sorry! I was wondering what that button did!"

Jordan - "Besides nearly taking my head off?"

Kirstyn - "What ever! It missed you didn't it?! Your acting like it actually hit you!"

Mr. Jonas - "GIRLS! Will you please focus long enough for me to explain what your spy stuff does?!"

"Sorry!"

(AN: Later on at the place where they are suppose to break the spys out, The Spy breaky outty place!! Yes thats what it will be called! Got a problem with it?!)

Jordan - "Kirstyn, I'm scared! What if Harvey catches us!"

Kirstyn - "He won't Jordan! Not if we do what Mr. Jonas said, plus, if we do get caught, his boys will be back in like two days! thenevery thing will be fine again okay?"

Jordan - "Ok."

They sneak in threw an open window and luckly there are no gaurds on this floor yet, so they start searching threw the rooms.

So far they had found two spies and they told them to go out the window from which they came. They had to go to another floor because there were no more spies left on this floor. duh.

When they reached the floor there was like 5 guards guarding one room.

Kirstyn - "There must be one of our good spy's in there that knows something that they want! We have to get it out soon!"

Jordan - "Look! Everyones leaving! Lets go!"

Kirstyn - "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

??? - "H-hello?"

Jordan and Kirstyn - "Are you ok? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises, who are you two?"

"We are Jordan and Kirstyn, Mr. Jonas sent us, we're elites."

"Then why are you two on this mission! You guys could get killed!"

"We were the only spy's left, all the others are either captured or on another mission and the boys are on vacation for another few days!"

"Well thank you for rescuing me but I'm staying with you two for the rest of your guy's mission, to make sure you guys don't get hurt. Then I'm yelling at Mr. Jonas later!"

"Are you sure? You really don't have to really!"

"Yes I'm sure! And will you two please stop talking at the same time? It's freaky!"

"Ok"

Kirstyn - "By the way, whats your name? You know ours but we don't know yours."

"Oh its Tracey"

Jordan - "Ok, well lets go save some other spies!

Kirstyn - "The Guards are back." whispers

Tracey - "What?" says then a guard grabs her. "Let me go!"

Jordan - "Tracey duck!" she ducks then Jordan punches the guard and Tracey is let go. Tracey knocks out three guards and Kirstyn and Jordan knocks out the other two.

Tracey - "Wow, you guys do need more training!"

"HEY! We are not that bad!"

"Yes you are! Ok lets go and get to the other rooms!" 

Kirstyn - "Lets go to that room. All the others look empty." When they walk in, they see something they never thought that they would see. Three silhouettes.


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own the Jonas brothers but I do own Kirstyn, Jordan, and Tracey.

Chapter 3

Kirstyn's Point of View

"Hello? Are you guys ok? Can you move?"

Tracey - "I thought you two said that you would stop talking at the same time like that?!"

"Sorry, must of read eachothers minds... [size=1]again[/size]"

Kirstyn - "I think there out cold." She walks over to them and drags on into the light, "Yep, out cold! OH ... MY!"

Jordan and Tracey - "Whats wrong!"

"Look who's talking at the same time! Never mind. But look at his face!"

Jordan - "They are ...."

Kirstyn - "Not supposed ...."

Tracey - "To be here!"

Kirstyn- "Come on, lets get the other two over here." "Hey wake up come on! Wake up!"

All three groan. One starts to open his eyes. "Tracey?"

"Joe! How did you get in here! Your not even supposed to be in this country! Come on, wake you brothers up."

JONAS PAGE BREAK!!!

Kirstyn -"Lets get you three out of here, and explain by the way!"

Joe - "You three first! And who are you two? Clones?" Kevin hits him upside the head.

Kevin - "They are twins idiot! You two are twins right?"

"Yes we are twins. Now, how did you three get here?"

Nick - "Well we never really went on vacation, we had to tell are father that we did or else they would hurt Frankie and our mom. So we were here getting the crap beatin out of us and yet they made sure we were fine afterwords, and that I got my insulin, so they could beat us up the next day."

Jordan - "Well that would explain the brusies, the cuts and why two of you are limping."

Kevin - "Unfortantly. Now who are you two?"

Tracey - "They are ELITES! Although I am thankful for them saving me, i have a very big bone to pick with your father for sending them!"

Kevin, Joe, Nick - "There are ELITES! They could get killed! What was he thinking!"

Kirstyn - "Sorry! We were the only spies left! the others were on missions or captured and he need his spies back!"

Jordan - "What ever. Lets get going, Kirstyn." They start to walk away.

Nick - "And where do you two think that you're going?"

"We are leaving. The mission is done, we have found all the spies we could!" They then took off to the stairs with the others following behind.

They got to bottom and stopped dead in their tracks. There were at least 30 Guards there waiting for them!

Jordan - "Oh great! This will be fun... not." They started to fight off the guards so they could make it to the exit. They had gotten like have way threw and could get any farther. The Guards just seemed to be multiplying!

Kirstyn - "Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm the new move lets try it!"

"Are you sure?! Its very dangerous for you since you do most of it!What if you land wrong? What if I drop you or I don't catch u!"

"So I will have a brake a bone! I don't care! We need to get them out of here! Oh and if you drop me or not catch me you are so on my hate list! Anyway, come on sis, lets do it!"

"Ok, Tracey, Nick, Kevin, and Joe you might want to move. Ok, Kirstyn, 1,2,3!"

Kevin – "WAIT! What are you guys doing!"

Jordan and Kirstyn – "Oh nothing," The sisters smiled smugly at each other preparing to put their gymnastic skills to good use.  
Jordan nervously flung her sister up in the air silently praying things would go off without a hitch.  
Kirstyn flew out of Jordan's grasp doing a black flip as she went into th air. Kirstyn grabbed a piece of exposed pipe in the ceiling and hung from it gain the attention of some of the guards.  
In a adrenaline fueled moment Kirstyn let go of the pipe and swung her body around it before dropping to the ground knocking four of the guards out cold  
Jordan grabbed Kirstyn by the waist and sent her flying into the air once again so Kirstyn could kick three more of the guards square in the head sending them instantly to the cold concrete beneath them. The sisters fought off the other three guards with ease using their quick logic and gymnastic trained reflexes.

Nick, Kevin, and Joe - "WOW!"

Kirstyn - "Boys? Your drooling! Tracey come on lets head for the exit!" They had all made it to when Jordan and Kirstyn got held up by their hair which led to them passing out cause they gotten thrown back and got their heads hit on the wall. The doors where then closed and this was all done silently.

The next thing the other 4 knew they were waking up in a hospital beds with there heads hurting like heck.

A.N. I hope that you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own the Jonas brothers but I do own Kirstyn, Jordan, and Tracey.

Chapter 4

Tracey's Point of View

My head feel's like its been hit by two semi's! What happened last night?! I hear some groaning and I decide to open my eyes. Everything is soo bright and white. It smells soo weird, like old people. I look to my left and I see mother sleeping in a chair. Which means, OH NO! I am in a hospital! NO! I hate hospitals.

"Mom?"

"Oh thank goodness your awake!"

"How did I get here?"

"No one knows really, they just found you at the entrance here with some other people."

"So where are those other people?"

"They are some where in the hospital."

"Can I go see them?"

"Sure, I'll go get a doctor so they can release you."

The doctor came in and asked her a few questions and then she was free to go. She goes down the hall looking for Jordan and Kirstyn, not really knowing what had happened last night to them. She looks in and out of them rooms looking for any one of those five people and she comes across Nick's room.

"Nick wake up! Come on, wake up!"

"Mmmm, ten more minutes mommy!"

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! I am so not your mommy! NOW GET UP!"

"Yes mommy."

"I'm not…. Whatever, you wouldn't stop anyway." She said remembering how stubborn he is.

"Where are we?"

"According to my mom, we are at the hospital."

"What? Why?!"

"According to her, we were found at the door with the others."

"Oh, come on. Let's go find my brothers."

"And the girls!"

"Yeah-yeah, whatever, lets go."

"Why don't you like them?!"

"Because they are elites and they got to go on a mission like that!"

"Oh, is Nicky jealous?"

"NO!!"

"Sure, what ever nick. Whatever gets you to sleep at night! Let's go find them!" before he got to say another word, she ran off. They found his brothers but there was no sign of the girls. Then they four of them were found by Mr. Jonas. He only saw Tracey at first because the other three were still trying to get to where they were because Joe and Kevin were on crutches and Nick was making sure Joe didn't fall being the clumsy one he is, so they were going very slow, giving Tracey and Mr. Jonas time to talk without them being noticed by him.

"Tracey? Were you one of the ones that was captured?"

"Unfortunately sir, yes I was."

"So where are the two spies that rescued you?!" he says kind of worried.

"Umm, I don't really know sir, why do you sound so worried?"

"Umm, well, have you ever heard of the, well um, legend, where there are 6 spies, and they are all connected threw each other and once they meet, well uh, they get these weird powers?

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything. Its not like the legends real and we are the six spies right?"

"Well um, wait what do you mean, "We are the SIX spies?" There are only three of you."

"Well uh…" just then the boys walk into view.

Mr. Jonas – "What are you three doing here?! You're supposed to be on vacation for another few days."

Kevin – "Well we ah, never really were on vacation."

Joe – "We were captured by Dr. Harvey."

Nick – "We had to come quietly or else they would hurt mom and Frankie, they really are on vacation. "

Nick, Joe, Kevin – "We're sorry that we lied to you."

Mr. Jonas – "It's ok boys, but you two are off duty until each of your legs heal!" "Oh and Tracey?"

"Please tell me they didn't meet and that you saved them!"

"I would but that would be lying… we uh we kind of all met, sorry sir."

"That's ok as long as Harvey doesn't have the girls."

Joe – "What are you guys talking about?" As soon as he was done speaking, Mr. Jonas's assistant told him that there was a note on her computer to tell him to be in front of his computer with his boys and Tracey at 10:10, it was 10:08.

Mr. Jonas – "Nothing Joe, we have to get going now, to my office.

Jonas Brother Break!

They are in front of his computer and Dr. Harvey's face appears.

"Good morning." Dr. Harvey says and smiles evilly.

Mr. Jonas – "What do you want Harvey?"

"Oh nothing really, just one person, that's all."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Tracey."

Kevin – "Well you can't have her!" Tracey gave him weird look. "What? I won't let him have you!"

Dr. Harvey – "Well actually I can. And really, there is nothing you can really do to stop me." He smiles evilly and snaps his fingers. Two beaten up, tied up, gagged up and blindfolded bodies are roughly thrown in the room. He takes the gags and the blindfolds off them. He takes Jordan roughly and she winces in pain. "Now, call Tracey here."

Jordan – "I don't know what your talking about."

Dr. Harvey – "Of course you do, I saw you do it to save your sister, but this time, don't transport yourself in here place." He unties them.

Nick – "What's he talking about dad?!"

Mr. Jonas covers the mic so Dr. Harvey won't hear him. – "Well if I know Kirstyn's mouth, she's about to say something that's going to piss him off then he's going to use Kirstyn as a threat and then you will see what he's talking about. I hope she keeps her mouth shut!"

Kirstyn – "Like she would listen to you, your nothing but a bag of old bones. What could you do? Have your henchmen play another round of darts on us?! Psh, try it! I dare you!!"

Dr. Harvey – "You have a mouth like the one of the boys you rescued. I'll be sure to put an end to that personally, once I get what I need." He says venomously.

Kirstyn – "Try it!" she says standing up.

Jordan – "KIRSTYN! Please stop! Please! I don't want to see you go unconscious again please!"

Dr. Harvey – "Yes, be a little darling a do what your sister says." He says, smiling evilly.

Kirstyn – "Oh shut it!" She kicks him in between his legs right as his 20 year old daughter walks in, unnoticed.

Everyone, besides Harvey, - "Ohhh, that's gotta hurt!"

Dr. Harvey – "Danielle? Could you take over for a sec? Your dad needs a moment. Oh and punish Kirstyn would you please? I'm assuming that you wanted to help with that?"

Danielle – "Yes and thank you father, it will be a joy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope that you guys liked it! Comment PLEASE!


	5. Oh NO!

Disclaimer : I do not own the Jonas brothers but I do own Kirstyn, Jordan, and Tracey.

CHAPTER 5!!!

"Jordan!! Why the heck did you do that!?" Kirstyn screams furiously and the knife is tightened around her neck.

"I'm sorry Kirstyn! I really am! I just didn't want you to get hurt!" says Jordan.

"A real help that did!" Kirstyn says sarcastically.

"Would you two stop it already!" said Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Tracey. Kirstyn and Jordan go completely silent.

"Now, how are we going to get back?" asked Joe.

"I could always tela.." a knife was flung at Kirstyn's head, therefore cutting off her sentence. "You know Danielle? You are really starting to piss me off." Kirstyn said. Kirstyn did a flip so that she would end up right in front of Danielle. The she threw a punch but Danielle caught it. Joe joined in the fight. He too, threw a punch but unfortunately, Danielle caught it. Danielle twisted both of their wrists, then held them were they were. Kirstyn kicked Danielle's feet up from underneath her and Danielle fell too the ground, pulling them with her. Danielle grabbed a knife and threw it at Kirstyn's leg and hit it.

Kirstyn's POV

Ok, OWWWWW!!!!! I am soooo going to KILL HER!!!

"Oh, BIG mistake Danielle!" I said chuckling evilly. 'I like that laugh, I should use it more often!' I thought.

"Kirstyn! Please do not tell me that you are going to do what I think that you are going to do!" I heard Jordan say.

"Two things, COULD what you just said, be any more confusing?! And second. OH YEAH!" I said evilly.

"But you almost KILLED the last girl you did that to! You can't do it!" Jordan whined.

"Your point??" I asked evilly, not caring.

Joe's Point of view

What the heck? What does she do that is so horrible?!

"JOE! Stop her please! Anyway you can! I don't know how she does it but once her eyes turn black, it takes along time for them to go back! And she is VERY evil when her eyes are black! Please stop her!" I hear Jordan plead.

"What the heck does she do that is soo horrible?!" I asked.

"You DON'T want to know! Just stop her!" Jordan says.

I carefully walk towards Kirstyn and lightly grab her shoulder. She turns a little and her eyes are black!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope that you guys liked it! Comment PLEASE!


End file.
